Grommet assemblies are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,024,599, 6,923,684, 7,053,296, 7,806,723, 7,989,738, 8,475,186, 8,987,642, 9,024,211, 9,312,653, 9,748,709, D714726, D741266, and D762176.